Destino
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Todos esperavam algo dela mas todos se esqueceram que ela podia ser diferente. Quando alguém se apercebe, o amor pode nascer! Ele não é o rapaz certo... mas e daí? Ela também nunca foi de cumprir as regras!


**Destino**

Eu sempre fui um pouco contra as regras, fossem de onde fossem… acho que é mal de família! Quando eu cresci, sempre me mimaram o máximo que puderam. Como fui a primeira filha dos meus pais durante imenso tempo fui o centro das atenções. A minha mãe sempre me tentou dar tudo, com esperança que eu seguisse o seu brilhante percurso escolar. A verdade é que o estudo nunca me atraiu muito. Para o meu pai, eu era o ser mais inocente do mundo, que ele tinha o dever de proteger de qualquer mal. E em casa dos avós Weasley… bom nem vale a pena comentar a forma como a avó nos acarinhava. Não era que eu não gostasse disso, sempre amei a minha família, mas sempre senti que todos esperavam algo de mim. Por isso quando eu nasci eu já tinha o destino traçado por todos. Iria ser uma valente Gryffindor, a melhor do meu ano… Um dia seria prefeita e mais tarde quem sabe monitora chefe. Acabaria por casar com um Gryffindor ou um Ravenclaw, que com certeza seriam certos, bonitos e inteligentes. Eu nunca me casaria com um Hufflepuff porque eles eram muito… banais, como o meu pai dizia, e com um Slytherin… bom nem vale a pena dizer qual a opinião da minha família sobre confraternizações com Slytherins. Eu cresci assim… porque todos esperavam que eu fosse uma espécie de Hermione Granger II. Isso incluía nunca pegar numa vassoura, ter medo de voar, inscrever-me em todas as disciplinas e passar os meus tempos livres na biblioteca.

Passei os meus anos de primária a aprender em casa e os meus grandes amigos sempre foram os meus primos, James, Albus e Lily, e também o meu irmão, Hugo. O Hugo deveria ser o oposto de mim. E quando ele nasceu, todos lhe leram a sina como a mim. Ele seria um quebrador de regras, excelente em Quidditch e aluno que se iria safar graças á ajuda de terceiros. Nessa altura eu era muito nova para compreender mas aos poucos fui reparando que tanto nós os dois como os meus primos tínhamos sido, destinados a ser algo, pelos nossos pais. O James seria o que todos esperavam… ele teria de ser um rebelde, desleixado nas aulas, capitão de Quidditch e rodeado de miúdas. O Albus seria o meu tio Harry… tímido, bom jogador de Quidditch, aluno mediano e com um senso paranormal para o lado heróico. E a Lily, é claro, seria linda, esperta, inteligente e rodeada de rapazes.

Todos ficaram felizes quando o James entrou em Hogwarts e se tornou tudo aquilo que todos tinham planeado. Sensação no Quidditch foi eleito seeker logo no seu primeiro ano, ameaçou explodir com a escola e com a paciência da directora McGonagall e aos seus 11 anos tinha um vasto reportório de namoradas. Oh… perfeito. James Potter não poderia ser mais… Potter!

Passados dois anos, eu e o Al entrámos em Hogwarts. A minha mãe orgulhosa, comprou-me uma imensidão de livros, metade dos quais não eram pedidos. Atirei-os para o fundo da mala… O Al, meu melhor amigo, mais uma vez decidiu seguir a sua sina. Aluno mediano, bom jogador de Quidditch e corando cada vez que uma rapariga falava com ele. E eu… eu que supostamente deveria amar livros e aulas, passei a ver nelas uma seca. Ansiava pelos intervalos para explorar a escola, fazia amigos constantemente e ansiava pelo segundo ano para poder entrar na equipa de Quidditch. Em relação a mim, exclusivamente, nunca ninguém na minha família tinha reparado na minha beleza. Eu não era suposto ter saído… bela! Eu deveria ter saído como a minha mãe, não que ela não seja bonita, mas eu supostamente deveria ter cabelos volumosos, opacos e olhos castanhos. Bom… mais uma vez eu fugi á regra. Cedo aprendi a gostar de mim e do meu corpo. Os cabelos ruivos brilhantes ficavam soltos e ondulados caindo-me pelas costas. E os olhos que supostamente deviam ser castanhos eram azuis água… Aos 11 anos alguns dos meus feitiços mais conhecidos eram como encurtar a saia, alisar o cabelo e outras coisas. Odiava as entediantes aulas, excepto, Defesa contra a Magia Negra e as aulas de voo. Nessas tive Brilhante logo no primeiro ano. Eu nunca fui má aluna, mas em vez de ter tudo repleto de Brilhantes, apenas tive dois, Aceitáveis apenas a Astronomia, e o resto Excede as Expectativas. Concluindo, não era a aluna brilhante, mas era boa aluna. Nunca estudei muito, limitava-me a fazer os trabalhos, porque o Albus praticamente obrigava e o resto era instinto. A professora McGonagall, que tal como todos esperava algo diferente, disse que eu devia ter nascido apenas com os genes do meu pai. Cedo arranjei problemas, em saídas nocturnas, partidas e outras brincadeiras "inocentes". Nunca andei muito com as meninas. Achava-as simplesmente irritantes sempre tagarelando sobre rapazes e choramingando em como nenhum lhes ligava. Eu gostava de andar com os rapazes porque eles alinhavam comigo em tudo. Por isso no final do meu primeiro ano, tinha vencido com o James a aposta em como eu conseguia arranjar mais namorados, do que aquelas que ele arranjou no seu primeiro ano. Dois galeões…foi uma boa aposta!

Os meus namoros nunca duravam muito tempo. Nem eram bem namoros… eu gostava de estar com eles, e divertir-me. Nenhum durou mais de duas semanas. Um dia o Albus pediu-me em namoro. Ele foi o primeiro que eu recusei com ar de séria. Eu não me importava de me divertir e experimentar como era estar com pessoas diferentes mas o Albus… era o Albus. Era o meu melhor amigo e não era mais um no meu historial. Eu achava que o Albus merecia alguém do sue nível… uma rapariga do seu género. E eu definitivamente não era o género dele. Ele zangou-se comigo e perguntou porquê… porque eu andava com todos menos com ele. Tecnicamente ele chamou-me p… vocês sabem! É claro que não por estas palavras, mas eu sei que ele o insinuou. Ele gritou bem alto nesse dia. Nem parecia o Albus de sempre. Nessa noite, eu não dormi. Foi a primeira vez que chorei por algo do género. O Albus recusou-se a falar comigo, ele simplesmente não entedia que eu não o podia tornar mais um dos outros. Ele era especial e era daquele tipo de pessoas tão fantásticas que ninguém tem coragem de andar com eles sem os amar completamente. Isto aconteceu no meu… 4ºano… sim foi isso, 4ºano. E na tarde a seguir a esse acontecimento eu estava no lago. Admito… estava a chorar… mas isso também não me importava dado que estava a baldar-me á aula de Poções. E quando eu estava embrenhada na minha dolorosa e extensa melancolia solitária, senti que alguém se sentou ao meu lado. Estava-me a preparar para mandar essa pessoa desandar quando reparei que não era alguém com quem eu me custava normalmente "entender". Alto, pele branca, cabelo loiro platinado e olhos azuis acinzentados… pela descrição aquilo que era suposto eu pensar seria: "O que eu fiz para este Deus grego se sentar ao meu lado?" Mas não foi isso que eu pensei exactamente, na verdade o meu pensamento foi: "Mas o que eu fiz a Deus para o Malfoy se decidir a vir chatear-me logo agora?". E antes de eu ter tempo para dizer para ele se por a andar, ele falou primeiro:

- Não devias chorar assim. O Potter só estava nervoso quando disse aquilo!

Eu olhei para ele espantada e o choque foi tanto que me esqueci de limpar as lágrimas que me caíam pelo rosto.

- Eu tenho boas relações com os quadros da escola! – disse ele sorrindo.

Eu deixei escapar um ligeiro sorriso que apaguei imediatamente. "Qual é a tua ideia de sorrires para um Malfoy, Rose?"pensei eu e mais uma vez ele decidiu surpreender-me, parecendo que lia a minha mente.

- Sabes que não há problema em dares-te comigo certo?

- Diz isso aos meus pais! – disse eu irónica

Sem dar explicação Scorpius começou a rir-se descaradamente. Devo dizer que me senti sinceramente ofendida… quer dizer quem é que era ele para se rir de mim quando eu tinha acabado de me derramar em lágrimas? Sinceramente… Malfoys! A verdade é que o riso dele me fez parar de chorar. Na verdade, as lágrimas foram subitamente tomadas por raiva.

- Estás a rir-te de mim?

- Não… Weasley… sinceramente, pensei que eras inteligente!

- Eu não sou burra! – exclamei eu ofendida

Ele sorriu carinhosamente e eu tremi. SIM, EU TREMI QUANDO O MALFOY SORRIU! O quê? Ele sorriu de uma forma tão doce, tão linda, tão carinhosa… Oh pára com isso Rose, é o Malfoy!

- O que eu estava a dizer Weasley é que logo tu, que és tão diferente daquilo que era esperado, te deixas levar pelos ideais que a tua família te incumbiu!

Eu fiquei calada e corei até á raiz dos meus cabelos ruivos. Mais uma vez ele sorriu daquela forma terna e eu voltei a tremer. O que raio se passava comigo?

- Eu… eu…

- Deixa lá… eu perdoo-te! – disse ele sorrindo divertido

- E o que queres que eu faça? – perguntei eu sarcástica - Que te peça mil desculpas e te agradeça por seres a Madre Teresa de Calcutá?

- Podes começar por tratar-me por Scorpius!

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Hem… ok… acho…

Ele sorriu perante o meu espanto e colocou a mão no bolso. Eu sobressaltei-me com medo que ele fosse tirar a varinha para me enfeitiçar. Ele mais uma vez riu-se.

- Eu não te faria mal Rose!

Eu espantei-me quando ele me chamou pelo nome próprio mas não me importei e engoli o meu orgulho, e incrivelmente sorri-lhe de volta ainda que a medo. Ele voltou a colocar a mão no bolso e tirou de lá um lenço imaculadamente branco e estendeu-mo.

- Toma… para limpares as lágrimas!

- Hem… obrigada! – disse eu aceitando o lenço.

- Podes ficar com ele!

Eu olhei para o lenço que tinha bordado as letras S e M de Scorpius Malfoy em linha dourada.

- Oh… mas é teu!

- Eu tenho mais um igual!

- Só um? Não me devias dar este então! – disse eu estendendo-lhe o lenço mas ele empurrou a minha mão delicadamente. Parecia que um choque eléctrico tinha percorrido o meu corpo.

- Eu quero que fiques com ele!

- Oh… obrigada! – agradeci e levei o lenço aos olhos para me limpar.

- Ficas mais bonita quando sorris!

Eu sorri envergonhada e ele corou também começando a falar:

- Eu sei que tens muitos namorados!

- Não são namorados… só me divirto!

Ele sorriu.

- Não gostavas de ter uma relação séria… um dia?

- Claro que sim! Estou á espera da pessoa certa, só isso!

- Hum… ok!

Ficámos algum tempo em silêncio a olhar o lago.

- Este fim-de-semana há visita a Hogsmeade. Eu estava a pensar se…

- Eu aceito! – interrompi eu e começámos ambos a rir.

- Uau... eu vou sair com a miúda mais popular da escola.

Eu ri: - Fica descansado, eu não vou beijar-te e deixar-te no primeiro dia.

- Pensava que fazias sempre isso! – disse ele triste

- Só faço a rapazes que querem o mesmo que eu! Divertimento…

- E quem te diz que não é isso que eu quero?

- É isso que tu queres?

- Na verdade não! – disse ele corando

Eu sorri ternamente para mim mesma.

- Eu não o faço a rapazes especiais! Há uns que são melhores que isso!

- Como o Potter?

- Como o Albus… sim!

- Mas tu não saíste com ele… e ele é especial não?

- É… mas ele é o meu melhor amigo. E eu não gosto dele dessa forma!

- E a mim…?

- A ti?

- Vais sair comigo, mas dizes que não me vais fazer o mesmo? E eu não sou o teu melhor amigo…

- Não…

- Então sou especial?

Eu ri de um jeito carinhoso e sorri virada para ele.

- É… suponho que sejas!

Ele sorriu para mim e ficámos um longo tempo sem dizer nada. Apenas olhámos um para o outro. Quando reparámos era hora de jantar.

Levantámo-nos os dois.

- Vamos jantar? – perguntou ele estendendo o braço. Eu ri e dei-lhe o braço também.

- Achas que a tua família se vai passar muito? – perguntei eu enquanto atravessámos os campos e entrávamos nos corredores

- Provavelmente… sinceramente não importa! E a tua?

- Provavelmente… mas sabes… não interessa mesmo!

Ele riu-se e eu deixei-me contagiar pelo seu riso.

Entrámos no salão de braço dado e todos os olhares se viraram para nós. Ninguém parecia muito contente com aquela proximidade. Muito menos os meus "amigos" e principalmente os meus primos e o meu irmão.

Ele pareceu um pouco assustado e eu sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido:

- Não te preocupes. Tenho Brilhante a Defesa contra a Magia Negra!

Ele riu e virou-se para mim, indeciso em como se despedir. Eu sorri carinhosamente para aqueles olhos azuis e beijei-lhe os lábios ternamente. Ele sorriu e beijou-me novamente desta vez mais fogosamente. Encostei a testa á dele e ele perguntou a medo:

- Promete uma coisa…

- Diz…

- Amanhã ainda estarás ao meu lado?

- Amanhã e nos próximos dias…

- Até quando…?

- Até o amor durar!

- Amas-me?

Eu fiz um ar pensativo que o assustou.

- O que achas que o meu pai vai dizer quando eu lhe disser que amo um Malfoy?

- O mesmo que o meu pai vai dizer quando eu lhe disser que amo uma Weasley!

- Até quando achas que vamos ficar juntos?

- Neste momento, eu desejo… que seja para a eternidade.

Beijei-o de forma apaixonante e ele abraçou-me de forma carinhosa. Eu conseguia sentir os olhares de todos nas minhas costas mas isso não me importou. Ele deu-me um ultimo beijo e seguimos para as nossas mesas. Eu até adivinhava o que o meu irmão e os meus primos iam dizer. Mas sabem que mais?? Que se dane… eu também nunca fui de seguir a minha sina.


End file.
